


The Promise He Wasn't Willing To Break

by i_write_and_i_know_things



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor (Marvel), Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Battle, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Loki (Marvel), Still hoping, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, i need to get to bed, just some brothers reuniting, once again this will contain Endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_and_i_know_things/pseuds/i_write_and_i_know_things
Summary: The only time that Loki ever kept his promise to Thor, and the sun did shine on them again.Or, writer was feeling sad at 2:10 a.m. and wanted to write some fluff for her two favorite brothers.





	The Promise He Wasn't Willing To Break

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And for the rest of you... enjoy ;)

Thor’s body slammed against a pile of rubble, driving it back until it stopped. Pieces of rock and metal of broken Chitauri dug into his side, making him groan in pain. His eyes shut and for a moment, everything in his head rang. The screams of the Avengers and enemies alike as the last breath of life was taken from their mouths, the metal clang of weapons against weapons, and the hollow fall of bodies beside him were the only things he could hear.

Thor cracked open his eyes, lifting his body up and propping himself on his elbows. The screams seemed to grow as he looked around him. Bodies lay scattered on the ground. The air was dark and sparks of fire danced their way to the sky. It was a painful reminder to him of what happened with Surtur and Asgard. How they were destroyed, given a hope to rebuild, then choked out of it one by one.

By _him._

The creature who wiped out half the world, Thor’s people, and his only brother.

Thor vowed to himself he would never forgive Thanos for what he cost him, no matter how many timelines it would take.

He summoned Stormbreaker and rose, glaring at the target before him.

Weak and drunk from exhaustion, he stumbled across the battlefield. More portals opened up beside him, bringing in more people and creatures alike, but he didn’t care. His eyes were set on one thing, and he would not stop moving until he saw it fall.

Thor felt the familiar sting of lightning flow through his hands as his rage grew. It built up inside of him like a fire, and he released it through Stormbreaker.

The sky cracked loudly with a blast of thunder, and dark storm clouds gathered above him. His eyes flashed with white as he brought his axe down, slamming it into the ground and bringing a strike of lightning with it.

The ground shook and split with deep cracks, snaking its way toward Thanos. He turned around and was immediately thrown back by the white light. He cut into the ground with his sword and tumbled until he steadied himself. He looked up at Thor, slowly.

His eyes glinted with rage.

Thor broke into a run, summoning more lightning into him and launching himself at Thanos.

A hand firmly gripped his neck and held him in mid air before he could slam Stormbreaker down. It squeezed tightly around him, making Thor gasp for air. He swung the sparking axe back and towards Thanos’s neck, but was flung to the side. Thor’s fingers grabbed at the handle, only grazing it before it flew out of his grasp and swung into a Chitauri, lodging itself into its side. The creature let out a mechanical screech, it’s eyes flickering and losing their light. It fell into the ground with a crash, spraying earth and debris around it.

“You are useless against me.” Thanos began, bringing Thor close to his face.

Thor tried calling Stormbreaker to him but was too weak to focus. He could barely lift his arm.

But he wouldn’t give in.

_Not yet._

He turned his head and looked at Thanos.

“And… you…-”

Thor’s words were cut short as he was thrown against a rock. His head spun and he didn’t know what to focus on; everything was blurry and he felt sick. His breath came in quick, raspy coughs. Blood spattered on the dirt in front of him and on his palm.

Thanos picked up his sword and dragged it across the ground, moving towards Thor. He shook his head in mock disappointment.

“You’re very persistent,” He said, growing nearer. “It’s starting to bother me.”

Thor propped himself on one elbow.

“You... killed my... people. You killed my... brother. You-”

“And I’ll kill you too,” Thanos interrupted. He lifted the massive sword off the ground. “You really don’t learn, do you? I won’t let you go out like your brother though; clawing for his life and having his neck snapped. No…”

He paused.

“You really are stupid. Two timelines and you still haven’t learned to go for the head when you have the chance… allow me to teach you.”

Thanos lifted the sword above his head, swinging it back. Thor turned his head to look up, the blade sharp and glinting against the fire. His eyes widened in fear and he brought his hand out, desperately calling Stormbreaker to him before the blade dropped.

Suddenly, a blinding light blasted behind him. The ground rumbled and shifted, causing Thanos to lose his balance. He growled in frustration and lifted his free hand to steady himself, shutting his eyes against the light.

Three daggers flung out and lodged themselves in Thano’s body, causing him to scream in pain and drop his sword.

“You will do no such thing,” A voice growled behind Thor, cold and dangerous.

Two more daggers came flying out, trailing a blue light behind them. They cut through Thanos’ shoulder, leaving his arm limp and lifeless. He looked up, a hint of fear sparking in his eyes.

Loki stepped out and walked over to Thor, standing over his body protectively. His eyes narrowed.

“You’re supposed to be dea-” Thanos choked out before being thrown back.

A green light erupted and tightened around him, bringing him to his knees. He groaned in pain and struggled against it, but it only got tighter.

“You forget we are gods,” Loki answered, his voice icy. “And we do not die at the hands of your like, nor do we waste our time listening to you.”

He motioned his hand upwards and flung Thanos into the air, suspending him. With a swift movement he brought his hand down and watched as Thanos slammed into the ground.

Loki turned to Thor and bent down, offering his hand and pulling him up, grunting as he did so.

“You’ve changed, brother.”

Thor looked at Loki in shock.

He was alive.

_His brother was alive._

Without hesitation Thor pulled his brother into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Loki tensed for a moment before easing into the hug. He wrapped his arms around Thor and embraced him, which made Thor hug him back tighter.

They let go of each other and Thor looked at Loki with confusion, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Loki, you… you’re-” He choked out before being racked by a sob. Loki smiled.

“I told you brother, that the sun would shine on us again.” He answered. “That was a promise I wasn’t willing to break.”

Behind him the light widened, revealing rows of Frost Giants lined up in battle formation. They all carried weapons in tense stances, and each one was looking at Loki for the signal.

“Come, brother.” He said, turning around to face Thanos who was slowly starting to get up and reach for his sword. The Frost Giants behind him began to stir.

Thor nodded and held out his hand, summoning Stormbreaker. A shock of lightning surged through him. Beside him, Loki lifted his hand which was slowly starting to turn blue. He looked at Thor.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> YAY YOU MADE IT TO THE END! All of my ideas come to me in the early morning hours and here is a prime example of one. I was watching some Thor and Loki edits and just had to write something for them! I was hoping and crossing my fingers that Loki would show up in Endgame (and although he did for like five seconds, I wasn't satisfied D:). I'm still waiting for that hug, Marvel! A promise is a promise...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave some comments and Kudos if you did, I would really appreciate it <3


End file.
